Impulse
by DipperTheDoctor
Summary: Rated T for a few swear words, she sexual themes. Still follows the rules of the rating system though. Well, this is about Pacifica acting on impulse around dipper. It's pretty short, and took about an hour. I might continue it, if requested. Don't be afraid to tell me the flaws and things.


Gravity Falls Fanfiction

Pacifica lay alone, tossing and turning in her bed, the hot night not allowing her to sleep as she looked at the alarm clock by her bed, seeing that it was 3:00 am already, she sighed and sat up on her bed, then stepped off of it and walked barefoot across her wooden floor, towards her computer and she checked her email, seeing nothing. She sighed again, but was slightly surprised when she saw the icon that symbolized that she had mail. She assumed it was probably just some spam, but opened it anyway. She looked at the sender and saw it was from dipper Hey Paz, are you up? she almost giggled, then mentally allowed herself why she was happy, and typed into the draft box Yeah. I'm bored though. And lonely. :'( she waited somewhat eagerly for his response, playing with her fingers and tapping gently on her desk when she heard the email tone and looked back at the computer Yeah, I'm bored too. Can I come over? She was utterly surprised at the question, but was really bored and knew her parents were asleep. Sure. She stood from the chair and quietly walked towards her bathroom. She opened the door and turned on the light, looking in the mirror. She grabbed her toothbrush and with her other hand grabbed toothpaste and applied it to the brush, then brought it up to her mouth and started scrubbing, when she suddenly looked at herself and asked herself mentally Wait... Why am I getting dressed for dipper? She stopped for a second, then shrugged and continued brushing, and after about two minutes she spit out the toothpaste and rinsed out her mouth, then grabbed her hair brush and started brushing her hair quickly, straightening her hair. She then checked herself quickly in the mirror and started running quietly to her walk in closet, moving quickly because dipper would soon be there. She picked out her usual outfit, a light pink shirt and put on a darker pink jacket over it. Then she slid down her pajama pants and panties, and walked over to another part of the closet. She saw a pair of regular panties, next to a normal dress, but for some reason found herself walking past that and grabbing a pair of lingerie panties and a short very short pink skirt, sliding them up her legs. She once again found herself dressing up for dipper... She brushed off the thought and walked back to her bed and sat down, waiting for dipper to show up. She heard a small tap on her window and went over to it and saw dipper standing below, and she opened up her window and dipper did what he did every time he came over. He climbed up the Ivy up to her window sill, and smiled as he climbed in "Hey Pacifica... You look different... Or am I seeing things?" His eyes traveled up from her feet, up get slender legs to her short skirt and up her body until he was looking at her face, where she was blushing lightly "your seeing things. And stop looking at my legs, creep." she pushed him back playfully and giggled, and he smiled. She secretly wanted him to look at her legs. Even though she wanted him to look at her lips more. Even though she would never admit it. Not even to herself. "So, is there a reason you came over at three in the morning?" she asked curiously "No, just bored and wanted to hang out with you." he smiles and sits in a chair, and Pacifica sits on her bed, her skirt riding up purposely as she got comfortable and some of her panties show and she tries to get him to notice, but she couldn't just come out and say "Hey, I'm acting slutty. Notice it." she giggled slightly at her thought, and dipper looked at her curiously "what's so funny?" he says as she tries to think of an excuse and she sees that he had noticed her silky, almost see through panties, teasing him. And she smiled "oh nothing." she fixed herself so that Her panties were no longer visible. And she smiled flirtatiously and she suddenly realized "what the hell am I doing? I dont even like him... I can't like him... He's so... Smart...and cute and helpful and... Shut up! Your gonna get yourself in trouble! So just... Oh screw it." "do you wanna play a game?" he looked at her curiously "what game?" she smiled as if she had a plan "truth or dare." he hesitated, but nodded. He knew Pacifica wouldn't do anything that bad... Would she? "truth or dare?" he thought for about five seconds, seeming like five minutes to Pacifica. This whole thing revolved around this moment "Hmm... Dare." she almost giggled in delight "I dare you to close your eyes and not open them." he eyed her suspiciously, then closed his eyes as Pacifica slowly slid off her jacket, so that she was in her short sleeved pink T-shirt, then she sat down on his lap, the bare skin of her legs touching his since she was wearing a short skirt, and she quietly put his hands on her ass, then put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, a deep blush on his face the whole time.

(Bam! First fan fiction. Tell me if you like it, and if I should continue it.)


End file.
